killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Vladko Tyran
'''Vladko Tyran' (2357 - July 7th, 2390) was the jealous, and fully mad leader of the Helghast terrorist group, the Black Hand, and the secondary antagonist of Killzone: Shadow Fall. Biography Vladko Tyran was born in the immediate aftermath of the Terracide and was considered a miracle child by Helghast propaganda around the time of his birth. After his mother died from giving birth, Tyran was adopted by Kris Howl and brought to Vekta as a refugee. During his early post secondary education, Tyran embraced the teachings of Scolar Visari and subsequently radicalized to support the growing potential wing of neo-Helghasts. With his foster father's help, they formed the Black Hand to conduct terrorism and violence on Vektans. The New Helghan government was quick to publicly condemn Tyran's actions as Black Hand leader during his adult life. Tyran took control of the Black Hand from Howl; it is unknown if he took control through force or carried on in Howl's footsteps. ''Killzone: Shadow Fall On June 29th, 2390, Tyran personally led an attack on the VSA Headquarters by bombing the main building, and holding several civilian hostage. He was pursued by the Shadow Marshal Lucas Kellan after the hostages were freed. Tyran later ambushed Kellan and stabbed his leg with a knife (in which Tyran mockingly told Lucas to keep it), and ran towards a stolen Heavy VTOL. Lucas followed suit and dangled from a rope connected to the transport. Tyran soon kicked Kellan off the carrier as he was about to board and successfully escaped back to New Helghan. The VSA dispatched Kellan into New Helghan to capture Tyran in Containment City. He was eventually found in his hideout communicating with his benefactor, Jorhan Stahl. It was at this point that Kellan learned of the bio-weapon Hillary Massar made for Stahl in which he gives Tyran his task of delivering the weapon. Tyran is then warned by Stahl of Lucas' presence and the two engage in melee. But explosions rocked the container they are in, in which Kellan was pushed out and Tyran was presumed dead; however, Tyran had survived. Afterward, Tyran relocated to Stahl's base on planet Helghan. Kellan and Echo pursued him there and discovered him after overcoming many of Stahl's guards. Tyran had a final confrontation with the two, where he was using a unique type of shield drone technology developed and provided by Stahl. However, he was defeated. Tyran was cornered and Echo demanded from him on how to deactivate Massar's bioweapon. He refused to divulge anything except his contempt for New Helghan's compromises with the Vektan people. He was then shot in the head by Echo. Characteristics Highly vengeful and fanatical to the point of insanity, Tyran was hellbent on exacting revenge against Vektans for what they did to Helghan. By leading the Black Hand he hoped to destroy the fragile peace between the two factions and turn it into all-out war. He would stop at nothing "until the streets run red with Vektan blood". Quotes *"I'm not as easy to kill."'' *''"Keep the knife. You'll need it."'' *''"You're persistent, I respect that. But it's in your nature. To lose!"'' *''"We have waited twenty years. We are sick of waiting. Besides, I have given them a taste of what is to come."'' *''"Do what you came to do, assassin. Make your country proud."'' *''"New Helghan is but a fantasy... dreamt up by cowards and traitors. The fantasy is about to end... for all of you. The invasion will cost you everything."'' Gallery 1def1da4d79e181beeb95beb61160242.jpg tyran.png|Tyran attacks Lucas tyran2.png|You're persistent SF Dossier 07.jpg|Vladko's in-game dossier file. Trivia *He is voiced and modeled after Crispian Belfrage. *He dresses in a similar fashion as his men, albeit without a hood. *In Shadow Fall multiplayer, there is a player icon of him, entitling him as "The Patriot". ru:Владко_Тиран Category:Antagonists Category:Helghast Category:Killzone Shadow Fall characters Category:Killed-in-Action Category:New Helghan Category:Commanders Category:Men Category:Cold War Category:Black Hand